


What I've Been Wanting

by monluvbud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Blind Date, CEO!Taeil, CFO!Johnny, First Dates, Influencer!Jaemin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, background!markhyuck, idol!donghyuck, rapper!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monluvbud/pseuds/monluvbud
Summary: From the outside it may seem like Johnny’s life is all coming together, being the CFO for the promising company of Moonlight Entertainment and all, but truth be told, the man was lonely.+..｡*ﾟ+"Don’t you think I’m a little too old for your friends?”“Of course not! Older guys are hot these days."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Na Jaemin & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	What I've Been Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this Johnny and Jaemin appeared on Awsaz!
> 
> Just a quick warning, eventually this will be pornwithplot type situation so if you're not comfortable with that, YOU CAN STILL ENJOY THE FIC until the rating changes. For now I'm keeping it teens and up, but eventually it'll become explicit, so yeah.
> 
> For each chapter, make sure you check notes for additional warnings or explanations that are too lengthy to put in the tags.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“SURPRISE!”

“Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday, Johnny!”

“Congratulations bro!”

Johnny was hit with a chorus of praises and felicitations the second he opened the door to his high-rise apartment. In hindsight, giving his spare key to Mark after he practically begged him to, ‘just in case of emergencies,’ was probably a dead giveaway of what his friends had been planning, but he had been too swamped with work the last few days to even bother connecting the dots. Being the Chief Financial Officer for an up-and-coming entertainment company had its perks, like actually putting his degree to use and going into business with his friends from college, but it was also mentally draining at times. It didn’t help that he had nothing to come home to, which makes this surprise birthday party all that much sweeter. From the outside it may seem like Johnny’s life is all coming together, being the CFO for the promising company of Moonlight Entertainment and all, but truth be told, the man was lonely. As fun as he was, his friends are tired of hearing him complain about his love life, or lack thereof. And this surprise party, while touching in theory, served as a reminder of that. His 29th birthday. He’s practically 30. Practically old and still without a companion. He has briefly entertained the thought of getting a dog, but he doesn’t even trust himself to take care of himself, let alone another living, breathing, sentient being. Despite his ever growing bitterness towards those of his friends who are in loving relationships, his old age, and his steady approach to a midlife crisis, he still appreciates the party, even if all his friends will eventually go home and he’ll be left alone in his dull apartment with nothing but empty beer cans and work documents.

He still appreciates the sentiment. 

+..｡*ﾟ+

After blowing out his candles and opening his rather interesting presents (in Johnny’s opinion he is the best gift giver in their friend group, everyone else always gives strange things), the birthday boy snuck off into the kitchen to fetch more cans of beer, where he was approached by a tipsy Haechan: a prime source of his saltiness. Haechan, a soloist of the company for about a year now, a family friend before that, and a never ending pain in his side. Haechan, at the young age of 20, seemed to have already found his soulmate. And despite being a tad bit envious of the younger, Johnny has every intention of showing up to their wedding in the future.

“Hyung, I got you the bestest gift of all,” Haechan gives the older the brightest smile, and quite frankly, Johnny knows from experience not to trust that smile.

“You really didn’t have to get me anything,” 

_You really didn’t. Please don’t._

“No, trust me, you’re gonna love it. What’s the one thing you don’t have?” There are a lot of things Johnny doesn’t have, but he figures it’s better if Haechan just tells him instead of wasting both their time trying to guess.

“I don’t know, what?”

“A date! I got you a date!” and there’s that bright smile again. Immediately Johnny is skeptical. Does he really trust Haechan of all people to find him a suitable partner? Granted him and Mark have been going pretty steady for a couple of years now, but that’s because they’re matched crazy with stupid. Johnny feels too old for young, dumb love. He wants someone emotionally mature, not the ‘on again off again’ shit Mark and Hyuck used to do. That stuff got annoying for everyone around them real fast.

“I’m not sure, Hyuck- “

“Oh will you lighten up. It’s just one date. I promise you they’re worth a few hours of your life,” he tried to reason. A few moments of silence passed with Johnny just staring at the younger boy, debating whether he should take the offer or not. It’s not like he was getting very many dates on his own, and it technically is a birthday gift.

“... fine… but will you at least tell me who this person is?” the older pleaded.

“That defeats the purpose of a ‘blind date’ but if you must know, he’s an old friend from high school, we even dropped out of college together. He, too, is a lonely soul in search of a boyfriend. You’re both chaotic in your own ways, so it’s a match made in hell. Plus he’s a cute boy with a pretty smile. Totally your type.”

“Hold on, don’t you think I’m a little too old for your friends?” his tone was laced with concern. The friend Haechan briefly described sounded perfectly fine, Johnny was absolutely weak for cute boys with pretty smiles, but he had always seen Haechan as a little brother, so dating one of his friends seemed a bit… 

“Of course not! Older guys are hot these days. Besides, my friend is tired of getting ghosted by fuck boys and one night stands. He wants something legit and stable, and you’re the most stablest guy I know!” Johnny considered correcting the younger’s grammar for a second, but he figured the boy was too tipsy for it to do any good. Either way, tipsy or not, accurate grammar or not, Haechan was obviously excited for the blind date he had set up, and Johnny would hate to disappoint him. He never did learn how to say no to him.

Johnny let out a deep sigh, hesitant, before he finally agreed.

“What’s your friend’s name?”

“Jaemin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is my first chaptered fic on here, so I hope it's good and meets your expectations.
> 
> I hope to have the first official chapter up by the end of the month, so stay tuned!
> 
> +..｡*ﾟ+  
> in this household we believe in dream supremacy


End file.
